Something's Gone Wrong/Walkthrough
First Part The level starts with Nick Scryer going up the elevator. When you get off, you will receive Mind Drain. After this is over, you will be in a room. Grab the Pick Ups, and go to the left of the room (from when you came in). Take the elevator up, and kill the two MPs. There will be a third up there, so kill him, and push the button. Go back down, and you will find more MPs. Kill them too, and go in the room they came from. Do not go into the rooms on your right. Those are Gas Chambers. There will be Labcoat in one, so kill him (use the gas chamber!). Take his keycard, and get the pick ups inside using Telekinesis. Then proceed down the hall, and go through the door. Run through, and kill any enemies you see. After you get to the big generator areas and kill the guards, then go to the end of the hall, and go through the door on the right. Kill the labcoats, and take everything in the room (especially the thing on the table). Go outside, watch out for the two Meat Puppets planning to ambush you. Go through the door across from you, and keep moving forward until you speak with Sara. Second Part Continue to the next room, and you will see a cutscene of Jov arguing with Edgar. Use Remote View to look in the door, and look at the code on Jov's desk. Memorize it, and go back to the previous room. Kill the three MPs ambushing you, and enter the code in the door next to you. Kill everyone in there, and go next to the computer screens. If you look to your side, you will see an air vent on the wall. TK surf to get to it, and use the box to get to the next area. Turn left, and kill the MP in front of you. Two MPs will come up behind you, and the most fun and efficient way to beat them is turning on the fan. Afterwards, go forward, and kill any MPs you see. Then, turn the fan off. Three guys will come out. Turn it back on, and it will kill them. Turn it off, and go to the end of the vent. Turn right, and kill all MPs. Go to the next area, and go down (careful, the drop can hurt you). Continue, and go into the room to your right, where a cutscene show Sara giving you three Bombs. Third Part Collect all Pick Ups in the room, and go back out. Take cover behind those Crates in front of you, because there are a lot of MPs ahead. Kill them all (watch out for the sniper above), and go to the other side. Open the door, and kill the labcoat before he triggers the alarm. Go the way you went at the beginning of the level. Just keep following your footsteps until you get to the blue room. Kill the labcoat, and plant the first bomb. Continue following your footsteps until you get to the area you put the code in. Go in, kill the labcoat, and place the second bomb. Finally, Go back out to the big room, and plant the third bomb. This will start a boss fight. Boss fight First grab some pick ups around you, then hide behind the crate. It will give you some cover. Next, watch out for the MPs, they will keep coming, but kill them as needed. Jov will be behind bulletproof glass controlling MPs. Whenever a red beam goes around one, that means it's going to blow up. Use telekinesis to throw them in the machines to break them. When all of them are broken, the next phase will start. Jov will come down, and attack. Kill his MP, and start shooting him and throwing the crate at him. Don't get too close, and when he shoots at you, dodge it. If he reverses your controls, try to dodge anyways (just run in a random direction if you can't regain control). Just repeat this process until he's out of Health. Fourth Part After the boss fight, you only have a few minutes to finish the last part of the level. (Ignore the timer. Even if it goes off, you only go back a little bit.) Now use the crate to TK surf up to the second story, and climb through the broken glass behind you. Walk to where Jov stood, and get the Gnome. Then go back to the ground, and exit the room. Run through the area until you get to the elevator. Push the button to go up, and wait until you are almost to the opening, then jump for it. The elevator will fall from under you. Continue up the stairs and through the area until you see the landing pad to your right. Do not go there. Instead, turn left, and climb up that broken walkway. Get into the little room up there, and grab the gnome. Then go over to the landing pad to complete the level. Category:Walkthroughs